Champions of Berk / Brawl Mode
Champions of Berk is a recently introduced player-versus-player game mode that pits teams of 3 dragons from different players against each other. Note If a player has a Brawl Dragon and releases it on Berk, that dragon will still be available for Brawls at the same Brawl Grade level it was at before being released. However, until once again there is another exact same Brawl Dragon placed on Berk or in the Hangar, that dragon will not be allowed to advance past the Brawl Grade level it currently was at before being released. Furthermore, the dragon will also need to be leveled back up on Berk to what was required (the Berk level it was at before being released) in order advance to the next Brawl Grade level. Gameplay At the start of a Brawl, each player controls a team of three dragons. The object of each brawl is to be the first to eliminate all of the opponent's dragons. Players take turns to command their dragons to act through the use of three different abilities, unique to each dragon, which each have a different effect. These abilities are only available when the player has enough Action Points (AP) to use each of them. Each dragon has an individual speed rating, which will determine how long it will take for that particular dragon to attack again. The aim of each Brawl is to eliminate all of the opponent's dragons before they eliminate yours. Winning Upon winning a brawl, players receive packs that can be unlocked in 3, 8, or 12 hours. 3 hour packs have a bronze colored band on them and contain 8 tokens. 8 hour packs have a silver band and contain 34 tokens. 12 hour packs have a gold band and contain 70 tokens. These packs contain tokens used to level up specific dragons. The packs are labeled stage 1 through 5 and appear to be awarded based on the level of the opponent that you defeated when you won the pack. Only one pack can be unlocked at a time. Packs may be opened earlier by using 48, 108, or 156 . Chief packs are available to open once every 24 hours and are unlocked by winning 5 brawls. They contain 33 tokens. Tips Here's a list of all the buffs and debuffs in the game with descriptions of what they do. Use them wisely. If 2 buffs of opposite effects are applied to the same dragon, they will cancel each other out, but the 2nd buff will NOT replace the 1st one Action Points Each player can hold up to 5 Action Points (AP) and may spend them as they wish. If your AP bar is full, you will not receive additional AP and they will be wasted. Earning AP Every time one of your dragons gets a turn, you will receive 1 AP. When 1 of your dragons is defeated, you will receive 1 AP. When your 2nd dragon is defeated, you will receive 2 AP. Spending/Losing AP Each dragon has 3 abilities. The first one is a basic attack and will cost no AP. The 2nd and 3rd abilities may cost a different amount of AP and their effects will differ depending on the dragon. You may spend AP to use these abilities if you have the required AP. Certain dragons have an ability that can make the enemy lose a certain amount of AP. Category:Game Mechanics